Catch Me
by girlwiththeblackinkpen
Summary: She can run from him, but he'll always find her. AU


**A/N: Okay. So I just finished writing this. I've been sitting on this one a while now. Every since I finally got around to watching The Dark Knight Rises (which was pretty epic) A couple lines were taking out of that movie… so… anyways. I've been trying to work on Hack, and it's coming, but I've also been working on some other one-shots and A.U.s and a SuperMartian fic, but…. Anyways. I like this one, so enjoy.**

The huffing puffing of cigar smoke hangs in the air, and it swirls into Artemis's lungs and makes it hard for her breathe.

She's at some classy joint tonight, scoping out people, the scene. Daddy's orders.

She knows what's going to happen soon, but then again, most of the people here kinda sort of deserve it. For example, the gaudy fat lady with the string of pearls standing loftily in the corner was the woman who evicted a friend of her's from his apartment. The man standing there with the drink in his hand, laughing, he took all of another one of her friend's money.

She examines these people. They disgust her, well, not all of them. But the majority of them repulse her. Large noses for sniffing out money, necks hanging with diamond jewelry and wrists drooping with heavy metal watches. The air smells of cigar smoke and expensive wines, and she adjusts her mask before diving back onto the dance floor.

A masquerade ball. How appropriate.

She's already established that the man wearing the most impressive suit with the slicked-backed black hair and what looks like a sleek, plain silver half-mask is Dick Grayson, the patron of this shindig. She remembers Dick from high school. He grew up in Gotham, just like her. She wonders vaguely if he remembers her. He's got another girl tucked on her arm, like always. A girl with wavy black hair and sharp cerulean eyes. From the wisps of conversations she's been able to eavesdrop on, her name's Zatanna.

The crossbow hidden in the folds of her gown are tingling for some action. She's bored and she's spotted about eight chances to kill Mr. Grayson already.

She sighs.

A waiter with a tray of wine walks by, and she grabs one with ease. One glass wouldn't hurt. After all, Daddy would be fine with the information she's got already.

Dick looks rather uncomfortable standing at the center of attention, and she smiles. Looks like he's still got some innocence in him yet. The cruel world hasn't torn him apart. It's certainly destroyed her already.

"You're so beautiful I forgot my pick-up line," a voice says behind her.

She turns around slowly, "Pardon?"

A pair of brilliant green eyes bore into her own silver ones. His mask is pushed back on top of his forehead, revealing a youthful face sprinkled with freckles. He gives a cheeky smile, "Want to dance?"

Artemis looks around before answering, she figures nothing's going to happen, Bruce Wayne, Dick's adoptive father, is eyeing her suspiciously like he knows who she really is so she decides, why not?

"Sure."

The music is really non-existent, muffled by the loud sound of the rich and privileged mingling.

The man takes Artemis's hands, and they begin a slightly rhythmic two-step.

"Didn't catch your name, beautiful," he says suavely.

"Didn't throw it out there," Artemis replies back smoothly.

"Wally West," he says.

West. She knows that name. He's from that large family tree of red-haired athletes. She's heard that their family is exceptionally close with Grayson and his father.

Artemis gives a curt nod, "Artemis."

"Any surname?" Wally presses.

"That's not how it works, hon'," she says back.

Wally smiles.

The upbeat classy tune morphs into slow music, and something glimmers in Wally's eyes.

Artemis smiles coyly, and leans her body closer to Wally. He drops his hands down to her waist.

"So, I noticed you were looking a bit uncomfortable there, Blondie," Wally says into her ear.

She shivers. In the corner of her eye though, she can spot Cameron's thin face nod at her.

It's time.

"Well, unlike you," Artemis begins, "I wasn't exactly invited here."

Wally raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Artemis leans in close, "I like you, you're not like the others. But, I wonder when you'll realize that you can't live so large and leave so little for the rest of us."

Wally narrows his eyes, "What are you—"

Artemis presses a soft kiss on his lips.

She finally pushes her mask up, fully revealing her bright silver eyes, and then lifts her skirt, grabbing her crossbow, "My surname's Crock."

The next few minutes are a blur. Screams, and shouts of hysteria.

When the sirens are ringing and the police pulls up, she plays her part. A cowering, innocent twenty-something girl screaming in the corner of the huge marble mansion.

Little do the fuzz know that she has about two-million dollars worth of jewelry tucked in her dress.

She feels a little pang of guilt at the betrayed look Wally shoots her as she runs off into the night, like a ghost.

.

.

.

.

Wally's been eyeing this girl all night, and he usually knows better than to fixate on just one girl.

Wally pushes his mask up, to get a better look at her.

She's stunning. Flowing, long golden hair. A lacy black butterfly mask and an ethereal-like green dress. Wally can only imagine the long legs hidden in the folds of the dress. She's just standing there…. Watching…

Even from so far away, Wally can make out her sharp silver eyes gleaming in the light of the ball room. She looks out of her element, but then again, it takes one to know one. He's only here for Dick, really, only here because it's Dick's birthday and he's his best bro.

Dick's date for the night is Zatanna Zatara. Wally had raised an eyebrow at the sight of her, because Dick usually goes for red heads. Zatanna is a nice girl. When they were watching some servants set up the drinks earlier, Wally mentioned quietly that she's a keeper. She certainly seems like it.

Wally's surprised Dick even threw a party at all, what with all the rumors of the Crock gang planning a huge robbery soon. Bruce tightened security though, so Wally feels a little more at ease.

The girl takes a wine glass from a passing servant, and Wally grins. Dick notices Wally's fixated ogling, and nudges him.

"…Should I?" Wally asks.

"Go have fun," Dick only says, nudging him forward.

He walks up behind her, only momentarily stunned by the waterfall of what looks like spun gold coming from her head, "You're so beautiful I forgot my pick-up line."

The woman turns around slowly. Pouty, pink lips frown at him, "Pardon?"

He grins, "Want to dance."

She's silent for a moment before muttering a terse, "Sure."

Wally takes her hands, and a jolt of electricity shoots through them, "Didn't catch your name, Beautiful."

"Didn't throw it out there," she responds smoothly.

She's got a quick wit. He likes that.

He momentarily argues with himself before introducing himself, "Wally West."

He sees the flicker of recognition shoot through her face. To his surprise, instead of pressing closer to him or attempting to get with him, she just wrinkles her nose.

She nods curtly, "Artemis."

Wally waits, "Any surname?"

She smiles coyly, "That's not how it works, hon'"

Wally can't help but smile.

The orchestra begins to play a slower song, and Artemis moves closer to him. He drops his hand to her hips. The soft, smooth fabric of dress rubbing against his calloused hands.

Wally lean his face closer, placing his chin against her jaw, "So, I noticed you were looking a bit uncomfortable there, Blondie," he whispers into her ear.

She shivers, Wally's grin widens. She looks at something in the distance before answering.

"Well, unlike you, I wasn't exactly invited here," she says quietly.

Wally's confused, "What do you mean?"

Artemis leans in even closer, and a shiver threatens to shake through Wally's body, "I like you, you're not like the others. But, I wonder when you'll realize that you can't live so large and leave so little for the rest of us."

Wally still dumbfounded. Wait a second. Doesn't the head of the Crock Gang have a daughter named Artemis?

"What are you-"

Artemis presses a soft kiss to his lips, and his mind goes blank. He can't remember what he had been thinking. Electricity runs through his body, but then, it's over.

"My surname's Crock," she says, she pushes up her mask at the same time.

Her skin is flawless, and she has a sharp, inquisitive nose.

She's certainly something else.

She draws a crossbow from her dress, how he didn't notice that he has no idea.

When the police gets there, she's playing the innocent bystander. By the time the fuzz realize it was her, she's gone.

And he's ashamed to admit that he'll miss her.

.

.

.

.

He spots her again at a coffee shop. He doesn't know what to do, so he puts on a facade of playful coyness and walks over.

"I didn't know mobsters drank coffee," he says in her ear.

She turns around, squinting at him. Gone is the flowing green dress. In it's place is a nondescript sweatshirt and faded jeans. She raises an elegant eyebrow, "Nice to see you again, Mr. West."

He loves the way she says his name, "Same."

He sits down, setting his own cup of coffee on the table she's sitting at, "So, where are you doing today?"

Artemis shrugs, "Nothing much, you know."

Wally's stomach growls, and at Artemis's amused look, he blushes, and stands up, "I'm going to go get a muffin."

Artemis seems to smile, "How do I know you're coming back?"

Wally grins, and puts his phone and car keys on the table, "Here's leverage, okay?"

He steps into the line, and when he comes back, Artemis and his car keys are gone.

He has one new text message though:

_Come and catch me._

_Love,_

_Artemis_


End file.
